1. Field
Embodiments may relate to an upright type vacuum cleaner, more particularly, to an upright type vacuum cleaner which is able to disperse load of a main body to enhance a steering ability of the main body.
2. Background
Generally, a vacuum cleaner is an electric appliance that filters dust, dirt and foreign matters scattered on a surface to clean together with air in a main body provided therein, after sucking them by using a suction motor mounted in the main body.
The vacuum cleaner may be classified into an upright type having a suction nozzle integrally formed with the main body as suction inlet and a canister type having a suction nozzle in communication with the main body via a connection pipe.
The upright type vacuum cleaner out of the two types of vacuum cleaners may include a vacuum cleaner main body, a suction nozzle and a handle. A suction motor that generates a suction force may be arranged in the main body. The suction nozzle may suck into the main body dust and foreign matters scattered on a surface which will be cleaned by using the suction force generated in the suction motor. The handle may be provided in an upper area of the vacuum cleaner main body to allow a user to grasp.
In other words, once an electric power is applied to the main body, the suction motor may be driven and the suction force may be generated. The suction force enables the suction nozzle to suck therein the dust and foreign matters scattered on the surface which will be cleaned.
The dust and foreign matters sucked into the suction nozzle may be drawn into the main body. The dust and foreign matters may be collected within a dust collection box provided in the main body by cyclone theory.
Also, the air sucked into the suction nozzle together with the dust and foreign matters may be exhausted outside the main body via an air outlet.
In the meanwhile, the upright type vacuum cleaner includes the main body in which the dust collection box for collecting dust and foreign matters therein and the suction nozzle for sucking dust and foreign matters scattered on the surface to clean.
When performing cleaning by using such the upright type vacuum cleaner, the user has to tilt the main body a predetermined angle with respect to the suction nozzle.
That is, the user grasps a handle provided on the main body and user supports the main body seated on the suction nozzle for the main body to maintain a rotated state toward the surface to clean, to perform the cleaning along the surface to clean.
However, when performing the cleaning of the surface by using such the upright type vacuum cleaner, the user has to support and move the main body rotated a predetermined angle simultaneously, with one hand. Such the conventional upright type vacuum cleaner might have a problem of the user's fatigue.
Because of that, the upright type vacuum cleaner provides the main body with a supporting unit for supporting the main body and load of the main body is dispersed, to allow the user not to feel fatigue easily even in performing cleaning for a relatively long time.
However, the vacuum cleaner is moving along the surface to clean during the cleaning, with the supporting unit supporting the main body. Because of that, the supporting unit might be separated from an original position supporting the main body by a frictional force generated between the surface to clean and the supporting unit.